Experimenta! Experimenta!
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi entre os cavaleiros de ouro. Sátira da propaganda da "nova schin" Para quem gosta de comédia! Essa fanfiction foi reescrita, espero que possam ler novamente. Rir faz bem!


Experimenta

Por Leona-EBM

**Experimenta! Experimenta!**

Sons de vozes ecoavam pela casa de virgem, onde Shaka dava conselhos amorosos para seu amigo escorpião.

- Mas e se ele me rejeitar?- Milo indagou. Era evidente a insegurança em sua voz.

- Milo, você não pode viver na incerteza, e eu acho que o Camus sente algo por você – disse, tentando encorajar o outro cavaleiro, mas era inútil, pois o medo de perder a amizade do francês iria ser como a morte para escorpião.

- Por mim? O Camus?- indagou, fazendo um "não" desanimado com a cabeça.

- Milo, você vem quase todos os dias aqui me pedir sempre os mesmos conselhos, e você nunca os fazem!- Shaka alisou seus longos fios dourados impaciente com o amigo.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu não tenho a quem mais recorrer – disse baixinho, e levantou-se das almofadas cabisbaixo indo para fora da casa de virgem.

- Milo...- virgem tentou detê-lo, mas Milo continuou andando com passos firmes.

Shaka era o ouvinte de todo o santuário, não sabia o que tinha, mas todas as pessoas com problemas sempre o visitava. E agora estava com um grande problema, Milo o cavaleiro de escorpião estava apaixonado pelo francês, isso não era nenhuma surpresa, até mesmo Camus havia comentado isso com ele. Mas algo muito grave estava acontecendo, Saga lhe confessara que estava apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de aquário também.

Suspirou ao pensar nos três, então resolveu meditar para achar alguma solução, pois esse caso ia dar muito que falar ainda.

OoO

Camus estava observando os cavaleiros de bronze brincarem na água, percebeu que seu pupilo se aproximava com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Por que não entra?- a água batia nas coxas do cavaleiro de cisne.

- Não estou com vontade!- sorriu.

- Mas a água está tão boa!!- jogou um pouco de água no cavaleiro de ouro, mas este nem se moveu.

- Não quero!- limpou as gotas que caíram em seu rosto.

- Mas mestre!!

- Já chega Hyoga!! Por quê quer insistir tanto para que eu entre?

- Não quero insistir... Quero apenas... Ganhar tempo!- Hyoga sorriu divertido para seu mestre que agora que percebeu que Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Jabu estavam atrás de dele prontos para derrubá-lo na água.

Hyoga puxou os braços de Camus, Jabu e Shun puxaram suas pernas enquanto Seiya e Shiryu cuidavam dos braços do francês.

- ME SOLTEM!!- Tentava se soltar, mas logo sentiu a água gelada adentrar por suas roupas.

Camus se levanta contrariado percebendo que sua calça e camisa, que por sinal eram brancas, estavam transparente e coladas em seu corpo mostrando todo seu dorso.

- SEUS...!!- Camus foi correndo na direção dos garotos-...O PRIMEIRO SERÁ VOCÊ HYOGA!!- Hyoga sentiu um frio na barriga ante a ameaça.

- Ora Camus!! Não se zangue com isso!!- Seiya ria da cara do francês, todo seu cabelo estava bagunçado.

Camus retirou sua camisa revelando todo seu corpo bem definido, a jogou nas pedras, depois retirou seus sapatos e sua calça ficando apenas de cueca.

- Agora!!- foi na direção do seu pupilo como ele mesmo dissera. Todos tentaram correr para fora da água, mas Camus a congelou, prendendo todos os cavaleiros no gelo.

- AAH!! CAMUS!! NOS PERDOE!!- Seiya tentava golpear o gelo inutilmente.

- ISSO SHIRYU!!- Jabu percebe que o dragão conseguiu quebrar o gelo em volta de dele.

- Agora nos solte!!- disse Jabu. E enquanto os outros cavaleiros se soltavam, Camus ia a direção a Hyoga que tremia feito uma vara.

- Calma mestre!! Eu só queria que o senhor se descontraísse um pouco!!- tentava argumentar, mas o francês ia andando em sua direção com um olhar perverso.

- Queria que eu me descontraísse? Pois bem, agora que conseguiram... Eu posso castigá-lo!!

- Por que só eu? Eles também!!- Hyoga apontou pros quatro cavaleiros que corriam em direção a mata.

- Deles eu cuido depois...- ficou de frente pro cavaleiro de cisne-...O que eu faço com você?

- Me solta!- Hyoga sorriu.

- Hum...- Camus sorriu perverso ao pensar em um castigo.

- O que foi? Não gosto desse sorriso...- sentiu um frio na espinha.

Camus derreteu todo o gelo novamente, Hyoga tentou escapar, mas agarrou seu pupilo pela cintura o arrastando para fora d' água.

- Por que só eu?!

- Por que foi você que me enganou com aquela conversa de "água gostosa".

- Mas mestre!!

Milo passava pela floresta quanto viu quatro cavaleiros correndo desesperadamente.

- O que houve?

- O Camus quer nos castigar!!- Shun disse, olhando para trás apreensivo.

- O que vocês aprontaram?- Milo indagou, e pôs a mão na cintura rindo. Para fazerem o cavaleiro de aquário querer castigá-los... deviam ter feito algo surpreendente!

- Nós apenas o jogamos na água!- Jabu recebe um soco de Seiya ao dizer isso, todos do santuário sabiam que escorpião sentia algo por Camus.

- O que?- Milo achou meio divertido, mas como queria ter "créditos" para com o cavaleiro de aquário, resolveu arrastar os quatro garotos pro lago.

Ao chegar no lago quase tem um ataque ao ver o francês só de cueca, que coladinha em seu corpo, e se assustou mais ainda ao ver o cisne pendurado de ponta cabeça numa árvore com as mãos atadas com algemas de gelo.

- Trouxe esses!- Milo sorri pro francês que ria da cara de seu pupilo.

- Obrigado!!- Camus pendurou os outros com a ajuda de Milo e depois foram embora.

OoO

Camus carregava suas roupas molhadas nos braços, Milo não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo do francês, era menos musculoso que ele, mas seu corpo era simplesmente perfeito, não era queimado como o dele, por causa do sol da Grécia. Seus cabelos eram bem sedosos e brilhantes... Era simplesmente perfeito.

- O que foi?- percebeu que o outro o encarava de maneira estranha.

- Na...Nada!- disse. E os dois foram conversando até o caminho de casa.

Saga estava descendo as casas zodiacais se depara com os dois cavaleiros, e quase teve um treco ao ver Camus daquele jeito, tentou disfarçar da maneira possível, mas não conseguia parar de olhar pro corpo do francês.

- O que houve?- perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do francês.

- Os meninos...- Camus foi subindo impaciente para sua casa zodiacal, estava começando a se incomodar com os olhares de Milo e Saga.

- O que aconteceu?- Saga pergunta sem tirar os olhos do francês.

- Pára de olhá-lo desse jeito - Milo vociferou. Ele já tinha percebido as intenções de gêmeos há muito tempo, mas só agora conseguiu a oportunidade de falar com ele.

- Olhá-lo?- Saga indagou, e percebeu que não dava para esconder seus sentimentos de escorpião, pois ele era muito atencioso e ciumento com relação ao francês.

- Não se faça de desentendido. O que você quer com o Camus?- cruzou os braços e ergueu seu rosto desafiando o outro cavaleiro.

- Isso não te interessa.

- Se afaste dele.

- Acha que é o dono dele? Não pode mandar em mim e nem...Nele- disse, frisando a última palavra numa provocação. Talvez queria dar a entender que tinha algo sólido com o cavaleiro de aquário.

- Pare de brincar, pois você pode se machucar - Milo vociferou, cerrando seus punhos, ele estava pronto para arrancar sangue da cara cínica de gêmeos.

Saga e Milo elevaram seus cosmos aos poucos. A seu cosmos eram gigantes e começavam a se espalhar pelo santuário, chamando a atenção de alguns cavaleiros que começaram a observar os céus, que começou a ficar mais escuro.

Os dois tomaram suas poses de luta esperando o momento certo para atacar. Ambos se olhavam com raiva. Eles não se suportavam mais, era uma disputa ridícula, eles concordavam, mas só de pensar que Camus ficaria com o outro, ambos aceitariam lutar pelo seu amor.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro apareceram de repente tentando impedir uma batalha inútil e desnecessária. Afinal, eles iriam destruir metade das casas zodiacais se começassem uma briga naquele local sagrado.

- O que aconteceu aqui?- Mu indagou. Ele tentava se aproximar, mas seus cosmos estavam tão elevados que não conseguiu dar mais de dois passos nas suas direções.

- Parem com isso!!- Aioria gritou, e também tentou se aproximar em vão.

Saga e Milo se olhavam com um ódio mortal, seus corpos estavam tensos e seus cosmos estavam ao máximo, Saga levantou o punho para golpear escorpião, mas este se defendeu lhe desferindo um soco que foi igualmente defendido com a outra mão.

- Vai morrer!- Milo gritou, e sua cresceu pronta para aplicar seus golpes mortais.

- Sim! E será você!- Saga retrucou, e o empurrou escadas a baixo com um chute certeiro no peito de escorpião.

- PAREM COM ISSO - Shaka parou na frente dos dois- EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO COM UM PROBLEMA EM COMUM, MAS NÃO LUTEM!!- Shaka deixou todos os cavaleiros muito confusos. Que problemas, Saga e Milo tinham em comum?

Os dois não deram atenção a virgem, desviando-se de sua presença, ignorando-o por completo para voltarem a se atacar com mais intensidade.

- Por Athena... O que houve entre eles?- Afrodite indagou, começando a comentar com Shura.

- PAREM!!

Os dois pararam de brigar imediatamente ao reconhecer aquela voz rouca e impaciente. Eles olharam para cima, encontrando o cavaleiro de aquário que os olhavam com perplexidade. Camus estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca toda molhada, por causa dos seus cabelos úmidos que ainda estavam úmidos, ele havia saído correndo do seu banho ao sentir os dois cosmos se chocarem com violência contra o outro.

- Camus?- Saga encara o francês com certo constrangimento.

- O que deu em vocês?- Indagou o francês, aproximando deles, parando ao lado de Mu e Aioria.

- Isso ninguém sabe!- Shura comenta- mas eu já tenho idéia!!

Shura e os outros cavaleiros percebem o que estava acontecendo. Eles provavelmente estavam brigando pelos sentimentos do francês. Os dois cavaleiros estavam começando a ficarem envergonhados, mas ainda não desistiriam da idéia de se atacarem.

Camus era o mais envergonhado de todos, sabia mais ou menos dos sentimentos dos dois, mas nunca tivera certeza de nada. Ele abaixou sua cabeça e ficou um tempo sem falar nada, apenas pensando em como aquela situação era patética. Afinal eles eram adultos.

- Então é por isso! - Mu exclamou. Ele olhou pros dois cavaleiros com um sorriso divertido nos lábios- Que infantil.

- Cala boca Mu!!- Milo disse e finalmente desistiu de atacar gêmeos. Afinal não havia mais motivo para isso e também não queria constranger Camus ainda mais.

- Por que vocês não tiram no par ou ímpar?- Máscara de Morte indaga, dando uma longa risada em seguida.

- Vai se Foder! - Saga e Milo gritam em uníssono.

- Não estou com vontade no momento. Talvez outra hora! - Disse e logo começou a rir - Camus...Camus! De um jeito nos seus queridinhos – disse, andando na direção de sua casa dando altas gargalhadas.

- Idiota!- Aioria comenta, observando Máscara da Morte se afastar.

- Hum!- Camus vai subindo para sua casa sem olhar para mais ninguém. Aquela situação havia lhe deixado tão constrangido que não agüentava mais ficar olhando para ninguém.

- Viu o que você fez?- Milo acusa.

- Eu? Não fui eu quem começou... Você tem uma obsessão ridícula pelo Camus – disse, e foi descendo para sua casa, passando perigosamente perto de escorpião.

- Bom... Acho melhor vocês irem para suas casas mesmo!- Aldebaran finalmente fala.

Os cavaleiros ficaram mais um tempo ali, caso Saga retornasse para acertar as contas com Milo, mas escorpião logo subiu para sua casa e todos se sentiram aliviados. E todos retornaram para suas casas, comentando o ocorrido.

OoO

Afrodite e Shura estavam comentando o ocorrido enquanto subiam para suas casas. Peixes era o que mais comentava, ele adorava uma fofoca e gostava mais ainda se fossem fofocas de amor.

- Ai que coisa linda, não acha Shurinha?- Afrodite indagou, olhando para Shura.

- O que?- indagou. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, era um gesto que fazia quando não entendia o que estava acontecendo. E nesse caso, não entendia o que era "lindo" para Afrodite.

- Brigarem por seu amor, o Camus é um homem de sorte, apesar de ele ser muito gato eu ainda acho você bem melhor!- disse, dando uma piscada para ele.

- Er...Bem, er...

- Não diga nada Shurinha, você não presta para isso!- disse, dando mais uma piscada pervertida.

- Hum!- resolveu não falar mais nada.

OoO

No dia seguinte...

Saori precisou fazer um comunicado para todos os cavaleiros de ouro, por isso eles teriam que estar em sua sala em meia hora. Onde ela já os aguardava em sua grande e majestosa poltrona.

- Bom dia!- Saori os cumprimenta.

- Bom dia!- todos respondem em uníssono.

- O que seria tão importante senhorita Saori?- Saga pergunta.

- Bem, como vocês devem saber eu estarei viajando durante esses dois meses, por isso eu vou deixar tudo com vocês – disse, o que não era uma novidade.

- Disso nós já sabemos, senhorita – Saga disse.

- Sim Saga, mas eu também queria lhes informar que vamos ter uma visita – comentou.

- Uma visita?- Afrodite pergunta.

- Vocês o conhecem, e eu quero que vocês o tratem com respeito, pois ele nos ajudou muito!!

- Não me diga que é...- Saga arregalou os olhos.

- Sim Saga! Seu irmão Kanon!

- O QUE??- Todos indagaram em uníssono.

- Isso mesmo, agora eu peço que vocês se comportem!- Saori disse, olhando para a cara de cada cavaleiro, mostrando que não aceitaria nenhum comportamento que ela julgasse inaceitável por parte deles.

Depois de dar a notícia, Athena saiu de seu grande posto, recebendo uma longa reverencia de todos os cavaleiros. Ela sorriu e se afastou.

Kanon apareceu na frente de todos, com um sorriso amarelo olhando diretamente para o seu irmão que parecia estar surpreso com sua presença.

- Saga – murmurou o nome do irmão, adorando revê-lo.

- Kanon!

Todo mundo fica olhando para os dois com certa surpresa. Como poderiam ser tão... parecidos? Apesar de todos saberem que suas personalidades eram distintas.

- Ai Meu Zeus! Tratem de colocar um crachá de identificação- Aldebaran diz fazendo todos rirem.

- Bem vindo Kanon!- Mu se levanta e cumprimenta o cavaleiro.

- Obrigado!- Kanon sorri feliz por ser bem recebido.

Felizmente as mágoas foram todas lavadas na última batalha de suas vidas, quando encontraram o Deus dos infernos, Hades. O perdão era uma coisa que Athena pregava em sua vida na Terra. E quem seriam eles para ir contra as regras de Athena? Acabaram perdoando Kanon ao longo do tempo.

Após conversarem com os outros cavaleiros, Saga e Kanon conseguiram ficar um tempo juntos e foram para a casa de gêmeos onde poderiam conversar com mais tranqüilidade. Agora eles estavam sentados na cama do quarto de Saga, conversando.

- Como andam as coisas? – Kanon indagou.

- Mau! – disse, abaixando sua cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Camus...

- Ah! Ele!- Kanon exclamou sem muito entusiasmo. Ele sentou-se na cama e fez Saga deitar sua cabeça em seu colo. Alisava os cabelos de seu irmão, enquanto ele falava.

- O Milo gosta dele...

- Isso todo mundo sabe!- riu.

- Quase nos matamos ontem... e o Camus viu tudo e todo mundo já sabe.

- Hummm... Isso é mau! – disse, tentando imaginar o constrangimento que seu irmão havia passado.

Kanon começou a acariciar o rosto de Saga delicadamente, contornava seus lábios com os dedos. Saga fechou os olhos ao sentir as carícias do irmão. Como sentia falta disso! Não podia negar que a presença de Kanon lhe fazia sentir especial. E Kanon sabia disso, ele se aproximou mais do rosto dele e lhe da um beijo nos seus lábios.

- Estava com saudades... – disse num sussurro.

- Também.

- Acho que devemos esquecer todos.

- Queria esquecer uma pessoa só – Saga disse, fechando os olhos, imaginado a bela face de aquário.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ele gosta de outro – disse, sentindo um pouco de mágoa por ter que admitir isso.

- Milo?

- Sim!

- E se ele saísse do caminho?

- Kanon!- gritou de repente, e sentou-se na cama olhando bravo para o irmão. Sabia que Kanon faria qualquer coisa para ver seu irmão feliz, indo até as últimas conseqüências.

- O que foi? Quem sabe o Camus não nos aceita – disse inocentemente.

- Nós dois? O Camus não é disso. Está louco, meu irmão?

- É Saga, você deve saber que tudo que você gosta eu também gosto – disse, vendo a face surpresa de Saga.

- Sim, porque se eu gosto de algo você também gosta, pois gostamos sempre da mesma coisa.- Saga complementa.

- Que confusão! Mas o que faremos?- suspira.

- Por enquanto nada! – disse, voltando a sentir as carícias em seus cabelos.

OoO

Camus estava apoiado no parapeito da janela, pensando no que havia ocorrido no dia anterior. Era tão doloroso saber que seus amigos o viam daquele jeito. Como Camus podia se expressar? Ele havia ficado perplexo ao ver aquela briga infantil.

De repente um cosmos familiar invade sua casa, Camus não precisava olhar para saber que Milo estava atrás dele.

- O que quer? – indagou, com uma voz fria e rouca.

- Nossa! Por que está me recebendo a patadas?- Milo indagou, parando ao lado dele, tentava olhar nos olhos de aquário, mas este não o encarava.

- Eu não estou...- disse friamente.

- Camus! Eu sei que agi errado, mas me perdoe.

- Não tenho que perdoar.

- CARAMBA!! POR QUE VOCÊ É ASSIM COMIGO? NÃO ENTENDE O QUE EU SINTO? EU TE AMO!! OUVIU BEM? SEMPRE TE AMEI, O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA? EU SIMPLESMENTE TE AMO!!

Milo havia gritado com toda sua força, deixando Camus com um olhar perplexo. Pelo jeito o grito ecoou por todo o santuário.

OoO

Em leão...

Aioria ouviu a declaração de Milo. Afinal ele havia gritado muito.

- Acho que eu devia ser cara de pau que nem o Milo e falar dos meus sentimentos com o Mú!!- Aioria sorri, Milo havia motivado-o com essa confissão feita para aquário.

--

Em touro...

- ISSO AÍ MILO!! AGARRE-O LOGO!!- Aldebaran grita com tanta força, que chegou a casa de aquário, passando pelas demais casas também, fazendo todos ouvirem.

OoO

Em aquário...

- Viu o que você fez?- Camus indagou. Ele estava envergonhado, odiava ser o centro das atenções.

- Me desculpe!- Milo sorri sem graça.

OoO

Em câncer...

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? PAREM DE GRITAR! E MILO COME LOGO ESSE FRANCÊS, POIS EU JÁ TO FICANDO IRRITADO!!- MM estava fazendo um ritual satânico, mas fora interrompido e por isso teria que começar de novo.

- "Malditos apaixonados Agora... onde eu parei?" – pensou.

OoO

Em aquário...

Camus põe a mão no rosto de tanta vergonha, foi andando para seu quarto, e Milo o seguia.

- Minha resposta.

- Hum?- Camus deitou-se na cama com as mãos no rosto.

- Camus. O que você me diz? O QUE VOCÊ QUER? – gritou novamente ao ver que Camus estava fugindo dele.

OoO

Em Áries...

- Por Zeus!! O Aioria está vindo pra cá!! Esse Milo é um idiota, por que teve que ficar gritando desse jeito? – falou consigo mesmo ao sentir o cosmos de Aioria se aproximando, ele não estava preparado para ouvir nada da boca de leão.

OoO

Em gêmeos...

- Maldito Milo!!- Saga grita, e ataca seu abajur na parede.

- Melhor para nós!! Vida a três não seria legal, acho que nós devíamos parar de tentar encontrar alguém, pois nós nos amamos! – disse, aproximando-se de Saga, pegando na sua mão com carinho.

- É!- Saga sorri, tinha que admitir que ele e Kanon estavam marcados para ficarem juntos.

- Camus é só um sonho de consumo, mas nada!- Kanon disse. E pulou em cima de Saga o fazendo rir da piada.

Os dois ficaram jogados no meio dos lençóis, começando a brincar com seus corpos, que já lhe eram tão familiares. Quando se olhavam, era pura vaidade.

OoO

Em virgem...

- CAMUS!! RESPONDE LOGO A ESSA CONFISSÃO, POIS EU NÃO TO CONSIGO MEDITAR COM ESSA GRITARIA!! – gritou virgem. Ele mesmo queria que essa história acabasse logo, pois não agüentava mais ficar ouvindo os sentimentos de Milo para com Camus. E também ia dar um jeito em Saga que também ia parar de importuná-lo.

OoO

Em touro...

- ACEITA LOGO CAMUS, TODO MUNDO SABE QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DO MILO!! – gritou.

Aldebaran estava amando toda aquela loucura que estava acontecendo no santuário. E ele tinha que admitir que adorava uma bagunça.

OoO

Em câncer...

- MILO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO AGARRA LOGO ESSE FRANCÊS E PÁRA DE GRITAR!! – gritou, ao ver que havia se desconcentrado novamente e errado seu ritual, tendo que começar tudo de novo.

OoO

Em Áries...

Mu estava aflito com toda aquela situação e de repente seu maior temor aconteceu. Ele estava parado, olhando para Aioria que lhe exibia um olhar enigmático.

- Aioria?

- Oi Mú!- leão se aproxima com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- O que... Que quer?- Mu indagou, ele recuava a cada passo que Aioria dava em sua direção.

- Bem, ao ouvir tudo isso eu me senti seguro de te falar que eu TE AMO MÚ!!

- Não grite tão alto!!- Mu disse, ficando envergonhado.

- VOCÊ TEM VERGONHA DO MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ!?- Aioria gritou, indo para cima de Mu, que saiu correndo para seu quarto.

OoO

Em touro...

- ISSO AÍ AIORIA!! – gritou animado com toda a gritaria.

OoO

Em câncer...

- SERÁ QUE DA PARA VOCÊS SE COMEREM LOGO, E ME DEIXAREM FAZER ESSE RITUAL?! – gritou novamente.

- "Ah... acho melhor fazer o ritual outro dia. Que pessoas barulhentas" – pensou, olhando para o livro que estava em cima da mesa.

OoO

Em peixes...

Afrodite enxugava suas lágrimas com um lencinho rosa, estava muito emocionado com todas as declarações. E para sua felicidade, um homem estava parado na frente do batente da porta, olhando-o com atenção.

- Shurinha?

- Oi!- diz meio constrangido.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Não me diga que...- começou a chorar mais.

- É isso EU TE AMO!!

- EU TAMBÉM!!

Diferente dos outros casais, Shura e Afrodite se agarram na hora e começam a fazer amor no salão. Não havia dúvida que se amavam, e Afrodite não era nada tímido.

OoO

Em touro...

- ISSO AÍ SHURA!! ATÉ QUEM FIM!! – gritou.

Ele buscou mais ar e gritou mais duas mensagens a todo vapor:

- MÚ!! PÁRA DE FUGIR DO AIORIA!

- CAMUS!! PÁRA DE ENROLAR E SE ENTREGA LOGO AO ESCORPIÃO!!

OoO

Em gêmeos...

- Nossa! Esse povo é meio louco mesmo!- Saga comenta entre o beijo.

- Estou com vontade de fazer o mesmo.

- Como assim?- Saga arregala os olhos ao ver Kanon encher seu pulmão para soltar um forte grito.

- SAGA EU TE AMO MAIS QUE QUALQUER UM NESSE MUNDO!!

- Meu Zeus!! Kanon, você quer me deixar surdo?!- Saga põe as mãos nos ouvidos, para ver se estava tudo no lugar.

OoO

Em touro...

- ISSO NÓS JÁ SABIAMOS, AGORA TRATEM DE SE AMAREM!!- Aldebaran estava se divertindo muito.

--

Em Áries...

Aioria encurrala Mu em um canto, e vai se aproximando lentamente, como um felino atrás de uma presa.

Mú estava se sentindo incomodado com o olhar de Aioria sobre ele, se encolheu mais ao sentir os braços dele envolverem sua cintura.

- O que me diz?- sussurra no ouvido de Mu.

- Você já sabe...- disse baixinho, ele estava muito envergonhado e escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do leão que sorriu intimamente.

- Então eu posso fazer isso!!- puxa o rosto de Áries com as mãos e o beija delicadamente.

OoO

Em touro...

Aldebaran sente os cosmos de Saga e Kanon juntos.

De Áries de leão juntos.

De peixes e capricórnio juntos.

De virgem e fênix juntos? Mas como assim?

OoO

Em virgem...

Shaka arregalou seus olhos ao ver fênix vindo na sua direção.

- Ikki?

- Eu estava passando por aqui, quando ouvi toda essa baixaria!! E quer saber?

- O que?- virgem indagou. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, e Ikki estava em pé olhando para ele.

- Fiquei excitado!- disse e apontou para seu sexo.

Shaka se assustou com a atitude do garoto. Mas já não esperava outra coisa daquele cavaleiro de bronze.

- Agora só falta você gritar como esses malucos!- Shaka diz brincando, mas Ikki levou a serio.

- SHAKA EU TE AMO!!

- Buda me ajude!!

Ikki era bem mais rápido que os outros, nem pedia uma resposta, apenas pulou em cima do cavaleiro de vigem, e começou a beijá-lo e retirar toda sua roupa.

OoO

Em touro...

- Hoje o dia ta rendendo!!- ri sozinho.- CAMUS!! O QUE VOCÊ TA ESPERANDO? ANDA LOGO!!

OoO

Em câncer...

Máscara da morte já estava com o sangue saindo pelas veias, não agüentava mais ouvir Aldebaran gritar, e a demora do Milo em pegar o francês.

- É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE EU FALO!! MILO PEGA LOGO ESSE FRANCÊS!! E ALDEBARAN, CALA SUA BOCA!!

OoO

Em aquário...

- Viu o que você fez Milo?

- Eu fiz todo mundo se declarar para seus amores!! Qualé o problema?

- Todos. Por quê teve que gritar?

- Por que você me tira do sério com sua indiferença! Quer saber?

- Hum?- Camus finalmente encara escorpião.

- Eu vou embora, já imagino sua resposta!- Milo segurava as lágrimas. Ttodo mundo estava com quem mais gostava, menos ele.

Camus vê Milo saindo de seu quarto, sentindo seu coração parar uma batida. Por quê ele tinha que ser tão racional?

- Milo...- Camus o chama baixinho.

- Hum?- Solta um resmungo, mas não virou para aquário, pois seu rosto estava em lágrimas.

- Fica... Aqui... Comigo!- sussurrou.

Milo sorriu, virou-se para aquário enxugando suas lágrimas. E foi correndo até ele lhe dando um forte abraço.

- Milo... Eu sinto muito- Camus dizia, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

- Não sinta!- Milo disse. E o beija em seguida.

- Eu nunca fiz isso com...- disse baixinho. Ele ficou envergonhado, nunca havia beijado um outro homem antes, muito menos havia tido algo mais profundo.

- NUNCA TRANSOU COM OUTRO HOMEM CAMUS?- Milo indaga, com certa perplexidade.

OoO

Em touro...

- EXPERIMENTA!! EXPERIMENTA!!

OoO

Em câncer...

- EXPERIMENTA? O QUE VOCÊ TÁ LATINDO AÍ O ALDEBARAN? MAS DEIXA PARA LÁ!! CAMUS!! EXPERIMENTA!! EXPERIMENTA!

- Apesar de eu nunca ter experimentado...- MM olha novamente para seu ritual- vamos lá! Mais uma vez.

--

Em Áries...

Aioria riu ao ouvir Milo gritando.

- HAHAHAHA... O CAMUS NUNCA TRANSOU!!

- Eu também não!!- Mú cruzou os braços com certa irritabilidade..

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO MÚ?!

OoO

Em gêmeos...

- Esse povo é tudo antiquado! – Kanon comentou.

- Mas Kanon, não é muito comum isso entre homens! – disse.

- Como assim? Eu já fiz com homem, mulher, bissexuais, homossexuais, hermafroditas, e muito mais! – disse, parecendo estar indignado.

- Nossa!!- Saga surpreende-se.

- O que foi? Não me diga que eu te superei nisso?

- É! Digamos que por enquanto.

Os dois riram e continuaram com suas loucuras, mas sem antes gritar para Mu e Camus.

- EXPERIMENTA!! EXPERIMENTA!!

OoO

Em Áries...

- Em Áries...Viu o que fez?- Mu indagou, fazendo um biquinho.

- Hummm... Você vai ver como é bom!!- Aioria disse, pulando em cima dele e começando a retirar toda sua roupa.

OoO

Em virgem...

- Hummmm...

- Ahhhhhhh...

Apenas gemidos ecoavam pela casa de virgem e ninguém seria louco de se aproximar.

--

Em peixes...

- Quer mais? – Shura indagou, vendo o olhar faminto de peixes.

- Quero!!- Afrodite sorriu.

- Que fôlego!- já estava ficando cansando, estava no 5° orgasmo e peixes queria mais!

Mesmo que Shura fosse um cavaleiro de ouro, ele ainda era um humano.

OoO

Em aquário...

- Vamos ver... Ai que felicidade!! Eu sou seu primeiro!!- Milo beijava o pescoço de Camus, dando leves chupões e mordidas nele.

- Que besteira...- disse e abraça escorpião-... Beije-me!

- Claro – falou, voltando a afundar sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

OoO

Nas doze casas... Da 1° a 12°

- AIORIA... AHHHH!! – Mu gritou ao sentir um toque mais íntimo.

- HAHAHAHAHA... ISSO AÍ CAVALEIROS DE OURO!! – gritou Aldebaran.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊS FAZEREM MENOS BARULHO?! – Máscara da Morte gritou em seguida. Aquela situação era patética.

- KANON? MAS O QUE É ISSO... AHHHHH – Saga gritou ao ver uma coisa nova nas mãos de seu irmão.

- Ô AVE INDOMÁVEL!! – Shaka gritou entre um gemido.

- MILO... AHHHHH!! - Camus gritou, vendo a fúria que Milo vinha até ele.

- VOCÊ AINDA QUER MAIS FRÔ?! – Shura indagou, com certo desespero.

FIM

Mandem-me comentários são bem vindos.

Ah! E obrigado por lerem.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
